<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>骑士的归乡 by saintdenun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305643">骑士的归乡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun'>saintdenun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintdenun/pseuds/saintdenun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Witch Zullie/Alva, Penelope Alvarez/Schneider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>骑士的归乡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【黑暗之魂/亚瓦/黑魔女】骑士的归乡</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>爱与仇恨是一对孪生兄弟：由于无法独占而对情敌的仇恨，跟失去自我而对爱人的仇恨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在亚瓦的执意要求下，医生让黑魔女进来了。</p><p>“别让她碰任何东西。”乡村医生皱着眉头对亚瓦大声说道，“不然我就把她赶出去。”他的眼神显现出厌恶，倒也颇为自制地没往她光裸在外的大腿上看。“您是虔诚的，正因为如此，您才更要坚守您的虔诚……”</p><p>他们三个人呆在狭小的前厅，魔女站在离他们稍远一点的地方，她双手交叠，抽着鼻子嗅闻空气中的香料味。</p><p>“我想知道到底还有没有任何一种方法可能治愈那种人。”亚瓦说，“圣典里的事迹我已倒背如流，圣典里的教诲我已铭记在心。这些书籍教会我们行使奇迹的方法，无时无刻不在向我们提醒神明的恩赐，它们描绘出的圣迹仅仅是太阳王与他众多子嗣伟业的一角，而我们居住的世界与之相比不过是沧海一粟。但一种极难治疗的疾病悄悄流行开来，屠龙勇士的落雷是正义的裁决，而它恰恰相反，毫无征兆地降临在无辜的人身上。”</p><p>“我们都是有罪的。没有人无辜，”医生的小眼睛往魔女的方向一转，他说，“另外，诅咒不是疾病。只能说，菲娜是偏心的，但是她的宠爱究竟会眷顾何人，我看不能简单地总结出一条规律来。去祈祷吧，除了寻得安宁之外，我们这一生还该奢求些什么呢？”</p><p>“真的没有别的，真的一种方法都没有了吗？哪怕只是试试也好？”骑士问道。经历过太多次失败，与其说挫折不再能撼动他一丝一毫，毋宁说那颗心遍体鳞伤，已流不出血来了。希望像是人脖子上的套索，时间每过一秒，它就收紧一分。他这一次的尝试也注定是徒劳无功，医生摇摇头。</p><p>“我无能为力。不过，在您离开之前，我有必要告诫您：奇迹跟虔诚无法治愈的，任何旁门左道也无法治愈。比起不死，死亡是悲慈的。既然我们克服了对死亡的恐惧，为什么不能克服对不死的恐惧呢？”</p><p>骑士还不死心。“那您见过得……遭到这种诅咒的人吗？”他穷追不舍，“听说这里有，我想见见他们。”</p><p>“从来没有。”医生一口咬定。他紧张地看向别处，风吹进来，雕花木桌上烛火摇曳，好像被一剑砍断，它晃了两晃。</p><p>“你我都知道克服了对死亡的恐惧的是哪些人，你我也知道不能克服对死亡的恐惧的是哪些人，你我也知道，不用克服对死亡的恐惧的有哪些人。”黑魔女开口了，“无牵无挂的人，心愿未了的人，哦，再加上神，您是哪一种？”</p><p>中年人面色阴沉。“我克服了对死亡的恐惧。你呢？”</p><p>“我是不死的。”她掰起帽檐，嘲弄一笑。</p><p>“嘉丽！”亚瓦说。他生气才直呼其名。</p><p>医生下了逐客令。出于一种迫不得已，亚瓦与声称来自伊扎里斯的魔女同行，他踏遍半个世界，已然山穷水尽。身为深渊之子，嘉丽享有无知人群的迷信和恐惧，她给人看病，也给他们算命。混沌火焰自她的手上燃起，三团火球浮在半空，照亮了泥泞的道路。</p><p>白天下过雨。大小不一的黄色水洼夹杂枯叶与蚯蚓，以及各类生物的脚印。两侧木屋的灯光大多熄灭，秋月时隐时现，北面荒无人烟的森林止不住地呜咽，边陲小镇沉入黑暗，风穿过人的袖口与梦境。</p><p>“您这是什么意思？”</p><p>黑魔女拎着裙子走路，她踮起脚尖，在这块杂乱无章的大棋盘上轻盈地跳来跳去，“您还不明白，他打定主意，一个字也不告诉您。”</p><p>功亏一篑的沮丧令十月的夜愈发寒冷。“我就快要问出来了！”亚瓦说，他怨天尤人的话语或多或少含有自欺欺人的成分，“倘若您能更礼貌一点的话。我明天再去问。”嘉丽用咒术取暖，她的背部被火球照得红艳艳的，亚瓦缩在盔甲内，单薄磨损的棉质内衣远远不足以抵御寒风，骑士牙关打战，他求情般地往她的背影看了一眼，旋即痛斥自己不能忍耐。他们下榻的旅馆，说是旅馆，充其量算个四面有墙的畜棚。有清水与干草，他就满足了，整夜整夜的，在因瘙痒失眠的间隙里，魔女烧虱子烧其它小虫的噼啪声响个不停。</p><p>“您啊，不知变通，太过执着可不好。”嘉丽说，“全力以赴不代表要撞个头破血流，您的目的是见到这儿的不死人，但您也是道听途说，哪有直接的证据呢？深渊的诅咒是一种瘟疫，你问居民，人人都怕无事生非。何必跟医生纠缠不清的，看他犹犹豫豫，肯定隐瞒了什么没说出来。不如观察一下医生吧。”</p><p>“观察他？怎么观察？”</p><p>“我的意思是，不如我们今晚就别回去了。医生见过不死人，甚至知道在哪里。但他，不死人的家眷，统统守口如瓶。假如他去见那个不死人呢？”</p><p>“镇子没什么外来者。我们是头一回问他这种事情的人。”亚瓦说，“他想快点打发我们离开。那我们怎么确定他会去见呢？”</p><p>“耐心，先生，耐心。”嘉丽说，她转过身，火球飞到了亚瓦胸前，正在缩小的浮空混沌像个太阳，热力笼罩着他，他重又能够直起腰板，“今晚的风在我耳边低语，它夸您了不起，说您是一位名副其实的战士，穿着单衣和它抗衡。”</p><p>骑士咬着牙齿。“等我赚到钱再买衣服。请别取笑我了。”</p><p>“不，您是真的很了不起。”浮空混沌越来越小，这几颗凡间的星星消失不见，他成了盲人，每一眨眼，它的轮廓就在眼前浮现。</p><p>“您还记得路吗？”嘉丽的嗓音又轻又凉。</p><p>“我忘记了。”</p><p>她牵起了他的手，隔着一层铁片，他的手背被圈起，手指松松束着他，仿佛随时都会滑脱出去。他像一个迷途的孩子般任人摆布。“跟着我，注意不要踩到我的脚。”她说，他们沿着来时的路走了回去，医生屋内一片漆黑，他们蜷缩在屋子的转角。选了背风的一侧，亚瓦感觉好多了，他靠着墙，呼吸着冰凉的空气。一个荒谬的揣测油然而生：她偷偷走掉了，把他扔在这里准备看洋相。</p><p>“您在吗？”</p><p>“我在这里。”她在他脚边说。</p><p>想必她比他要冷得多。“起来动动。”他劝说她。</p><p>“全是泥。”</p><p>“您睡着了怎么办？”</p><p>“那您就一个人盯着医生吧。”嘉丽说。还是她在黎明时分摇醒了他。亚瓦双脚陷进泥里，拔出来都费了好些功夫，泥靴骑士睡眼惺忪，他被她伸进领口的手冻清醒了。</p><p>“快点，亚瓦，他出门了！”她贴着他的头盔，气音送进他的耳朵，“看他提着的那盏灯！</p><p>他们偷偷摸摸跟在后面。天色尚早，四周犹如浸泡在墨汁里，医生拐进别人的墙角撒尿，鸟儿仍未离巢，他制造的动静一清二楚。他进了一座房子。</p><p>“我们没钥匙。”魔女提醒道，“趁他还没锁门。”</p><p>“现在进去。”亚瓦迟疑要不要去推那扇吱呀的木门，他下手谨慎，它还是呻吟一声。火焰在魔女掌心上跳跃，她捂住嘴打了个喷嚏。破损的农具堆在屋角，蛛网有如棉絮，布满灰尘与铁锈。地上有个拉门。医生就从那里下去了。</p><p>“我先下去。”亚瓦说。魔女没有异议。她一拉开门，一股臭味就飘了出来。通道里有架梯子，亚瓦探进半截身体，他的鞋底全是泥，踩在医生踩过的位置老是打滑。</p><p>“您一定要小心，没准下头是医生的私人茅房。”</p><p>“您下来的时候可别滑倒。”</p><p>梯子不是很长，显然，地窖也不是茅房。油灯点起来了，医生的灯笼放在桌上。墙边有几只大半人高的铁笼子，比人的身材要窄小，都是空的。医生弓着背在忙活，地上满是深色的污迹，大部分是干燥的，就好像有柿子砸在那里爆开了一样。但不是柿子，空气里的味道确凿地说明了，那是粪便。</p><p>他们对视一眼。医生非常投入，一阵响动妨碍了他，他退开一步咒骂，撞上走到他背后的亚瓦。他惊恐地回头，手里握着把滴血的刀。</p><p>嘉丽数笼子里的小人，数出四五个。它们皮包骨头，眼窝深陷，赤身裸体挤在一起，无法分辨性别。腐败的气味更重了，其中一个小人在流血，它的上臂有个切口，血流到其他小人身上，弄得它们相互推搡，争相把肢体伸到笼子外面去，它们细弱的胳膊居然可以钻过那样狭小的缝隙，宛如笼子外面是另一个世界，是一个与这个腐烂的地狱截然不同的世界，只要凭自己的力量分娩，就能重获新生。它们是什么？魔女回想她记下的典籍，奇迹，沐浴光辉浴血奋战的勇士，战斗不是她要寻找的主旨；法术，昔日的天空之主如今被迫俯首称臣，希斯让古龙吸取了孤立同伴的教训，而历史在重复相同的一幕，矮人群体四分五裂，只问过去不望未来，又以伊扎里斯的魔女受害为甚；咒术，人性与深渊，凝视黑暗方能看破黑暗，接纳缺损才会变得完整。她屏住呼吸，没有一本书记载这些奇异的类人生物。</p><p>“您在做什么？”亚瓦抓着医生的手臂。他也看见那个笼子了，“那里面是什么？”</p><p>铁笼子又开始抖动，它们在嘶叫。</p><p>“那是猴子。”医生说，“一种白皮猴，森林里抓的。”他补充道。</p><p>亚瓦夺下刀子，锯齿刀刃血迹斑斑，“您在伤害它们。这笼子小了点，为什么不分开关着呢？那边不是有空的笼子吗？”</p><p>“它们是害兽。不管怎么样，跟你没有关系。你们该走了。”医生说，“真是无礼！”他口气里的轻蔑朝着憎恨转化，“鬼鬼祟祟的小人，没人欢迎你们。”</p><p>“请稍等，医生。”魔女走到他们中间。</p><p>“您剥过甘蓝吗？”</p><p>医生的下颔被尖细的指甲抵住了，他退到了桌子边上。“她想干什么？”他问亚瓦，手撑在那些工具上，木锯，砍刀，长刀亲昵地碰撞，“她在干什么？”</p><p>“砍掉，重生，砍掉，重生，砍掉，重生，消磨生命力与意志，一次又一次，一层又一层，您想变成甘蓝吗？”</p><p>“您怎么了？”亚瓦说。她很愤怒，说的尽是些他听不懂的话，骑士只想快点出去。</p><p>“您想变成甘蓝吗？”她问，指甲刮过他的脖颈，留下一道红印，医生张着嘴，酸臭的热气喷在她脸上，“告诉我，您是怎么把他们塞进小笼子的？”</p><p>“那只是些猴子！”医生大叫，铁笼子响了。魔女手一弹，一颗火球吞噬了那堆小生物，它们挣扎着化为灰烬。</p><p>“您不要妨碍我。”魔女说，“从哪里开始剥甘蓝呢？”她态度强硬，把亚瓦也给扎伤了。骑士担心她采取过激的行为，又不好意思拉住她。他只好静观其变。</p><p>忽然，医生朝后跌在那堆武器上.他不省人事，站不住脚，身体滑了下来。</p><p>魔女一探鼻息。“他死了。”</p><p>“什、什么？”</p><p>“医生死了。”</p><p>骑士按着医生的颈子，但是没有血的鼓动，他大为惊骇。“你杀了他！”</p><p>“他是自己死的。”油灯缩到魔女的帽尖后面，她放大了的脸柔和，阴暗，这两种品质携手打造了她这个人本身，“我没有杀他。”</p><p>“你杀了他。”像是怕吵醒死人与地面上的活人，亚瓦轻声说，“我早该想到……”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“别狡辩！”</p><p>“依我看，我们还是各走各的路比较好。”他不再像之前那么激动,“这次，您先请吧。”</p><p>“您有杀人的自由，但没有处置生命的权利。”亚瓦不无苦涩地说，他无暇再去想死人折磨的白皮猴是什么。嘉丽背对亚瓦，她在梯子前面站了一会儿。</p><p>“亚瓦，他是对的。没有方法可以治愈不死人。他们被舍弃了，那是一种身不由己的牺牲。如果您愿意听我的解释，那就是，在这方面，所有叫好的人，默不作声的人，跟刽子手都是同谋。这镇上没有不死人，这世上没有不死人，他们被亲人朋友陌生人慢慢杀死，也就不存在了。最后，给您一个忠告，就让她在希望中生活吧，别叫醒梦中的病人。”</p><p>她走了。留在地窖的亚瓦喘不过气来，他生怕上去碰见嘉丽，又怕吐在死人旁边。她走了，留下一个巨大的难题：医生的尸体怎么办。医生貌似独居，同他沾亲带故的人亚瓦一个也不认识。是放任尸体腐烂，还是冒着通缉的风险告知镇民，他一样也做不到。放火掩盖罪行更不应该。白皮猴压根不像猴子，医生撒了谎，死人咧着嘴巴，一言不发。天空湛蓝，犹如夸特的眼泪。亚瓦守在医生的门前，他敲过几次，无人回应。日上中天，他依然等在那里，外乡人衣着褴褛，盔甲无光，镇民来往，当他是个贼。</p><p>一位农妇在喊他。她的方言口音很浓重，起初亚瓦以为她是在喊别人，这个结实的胖女人抱着个篮子，她站得远远的，棕色头巾下的脸庞晒得黝黑。</p><p>“您能让开吗？”农妇问。</p><p>“您要找医生吗？”</p><p>女人看看他，又看看篮子。“我给他送饭。”</p><p>“您是他的仆人？”</p><p>她面露震惊。“不，我是他女儿。”她上了台阶，庞大的身躯挤开他。女人抬手敲门，她的骨节叩在木板上，仿佛要把门敲出一个洞来。亚瓦只觉得自己的在场很不合时宜，他咽了一口，好像这样就能把心头郁结的负担给吞下去。他看着她放下篮子，拿钥匙开门。盖在篮子上的布巾拖到地面，拦住了一只蚂蚁爬行的路径。</p><p>“您父亲不在。您知道他可能在哪儿吗？”</p><p>女人开了门，“那他可能是去森林抓白皮猴了。最好别去找他。”</p><p>“我见他进了镇上的房子。白皮猴是什么？”</p><p>女人抱着面包进去了，她有意不理他。亚瓦泄了气，信息既已送到，他也就不必久留。他回到旅店，魔女不见踪影，听老板娘说她早就走了，她擅自安慰他，同情上了当的那种人的口吻使他又是沮丧，又是愤怒。不过，亚瓦并不后悔。黑魔女待人严苛，心思更多放在小动物身上，他目睹过她撕碎面包投喂紫色的小鸟，一个人的生命在她眼里还不如几只猴子。魔女擅于引诱，而误入歧途之人无一人善终，亚瓦受过这样的教育，但凡是骑士都会接受这样的教育，可他实在无法理解什么样的人才会落入陷阱，是因为分叉的裙袍与裸露在外的肢体吗？在他看来那柔软细腻的大腿就像死鱼的鱼肚。是因为胸前隆起的两团软肉吗？在他看来那沉重的累赘就像埋葬强盗与自杀者的坟丘。是因为深邃的双眸与夺人心魄的微笑吗？在他看来那两只黑眼睛就像乌鸦的眼睛一样闪着不详的光，可惜，他不记得自己是否看见过她微笑。同他预想的不一样，她也从不挑逗。医生女儿态度冷淡，余下的镇民好不到哪里去。他意识到自己找寻不死人的愿望落空了，或者说亚瓦还没意识到自己几个小时前已经实现了愿望。都是她的错，就算不全是，她的错也占了大部分。继续寻找解救希蕾尔妲的办法，孑然一身，大海捞针；叫醒病人固然残忍，不比让人在梦中孤单逝去更加残忍。年轻的骑士言出必行，纵使希望破灭，责任心阻止他成为一个更坦诚的人。在忍辱负重的时刻，亚瓦不是没有想过，抛弃她更好，这些想法犹如盘踞在脊柱上的蛇一样阴险，旅途的头一年，有人问他盔甲上哪儿偷的，他差一点动手打了问话的。骑士混迹于乞儿与杂役之间，他们的生活之道闻所未闻，没有富余的金钱，骑士咬咬牙接受了，而粗俗的人，无疑也有自己的苦楚跟幸福。他的几个兄长，背地里说不准在笑话他，亚瓦几年没跟他们联系了，小儿子，小女儿，总是这样，一种锦上添花的存在，不是缺乏关注，就是太过关注。</p><p>他想的比做的要少，亚瓦把行囊摊开来看，两本翻卷的圣典，一把精心爱护的刀子，几件换洗衣服，半块火石，一小瓶子油，盐块，香料罐，地图，一封证明身份的信件，没有适合带给希蕾尔妲的东西。像鸟一样来去，不留半点踪迹，他能给她的，也就只有参与或听闻的故事，跟圣典里宏伟的传说相比，它们是如此不值一提，就像老板娘的项链，代代相传的珍珠光泽黯淡，希蕾尔妲童年时漫不经心拨弄的手串比这几颗寒酸的嫁妆精致许多，来自东方的小粒珍珠脱离带着咸味的海水跟采珠人的血液还不久，一圈圈虹晕的柔光衬得她牛乳色的肌肤细腻白嫩。更何况太多感触一旦出口，就从真金白银变成枯枝败叶。</p><p>骑士环顾一下旅店内侧。顾客唯他一人，阴雨连日，潮气仿佛在墙面结成了壳子；黑色桌面的油垢由来已久，反射出了白色的日光。风从敞开的窗户吹进来。老板娘看这个年轻人急匆匆动身，挽留他再住一晚。</p><p>“您不用洗碗，还能到好床上去睡觉。”</p><p>“我的床有一半是空的。”女人暗示道。</p><p>“还是请您独享您的大床吧。”亚瓦说。</p><p>他拒绝了寡妇的请求，她的嘴角绷紧了，“一路小心。”她说，叫住了往外走的他，“我从没想过会见到一位真骑士……”说着，她把项链取了下来，珠子绕着她粗糙肿胀的手指，“您把这拿去！这年头，出门不用钱实在是寸步难行哪。现在想想，我都后悔没让您清理猪圈。不过，有您打扫厨房倒也不错，一个人的日子可真是难过啊。”</p><p>“我不能要。”</p><p>“我没有女儿，儿子杳无音讯……您就收下吧！”她把首饰硬塞进他手里，“您去吧！少跟坏女人来往，露宿注意安全。强盗在小道里埋伏着抢劫杀人，这些毒蛇！呸！”</p><p>辞过旅馆老板，骑士快马加鞭赶往故乡。尽管其实那不是他的故乡而是她的：天生失明的小女儿陪伴着这个小儿子，她的长发在太阳下犹如薄纱，问起侍童太阳的颜色，亚瓦无法描述。她双手搭在眼眶上，抬头仰视那轮金球，发丝顺着额头分开，两块丰收的田野盖住了耳朵。那样灼眼的光芒，无法刺穿她身处的暗夜。数月奔波，他到了城口。马匹跟人一道在初春的凌晨哈出白气，守卫们举着火把盘查，这些青年人的面孔十分陌生，他们看完他的身份证明，总算放他通过。第二天，子爵的看门人发现了亚瓦，他背靠庄园的栅栏，胸口的红布被露水粘得透湿。</p><p>子爵亲自来迎接他，希蕾尔妲的父亲老了，仍然掌管着这座城镇，他兴致高昂，谈吐亲切，大衣浆过的领口笔直地竖立。希蕾尔妲的姐姐出了嫁，两个哥哥中的一个在子爵南方的封地上逍遥，时候一到，这幢大宅也是他的，另一个成了骑士，正在外出游历。接风宴的主宾合共两人，熟悉的长桌冷冷清清，迟迟不见希蕾尔妲的身影。一些亚瓦不认识的仆人上了菜，席间，骑士数次想要开口询问，又生生咽下，他嚼着兔肉，腌制过的肉块无比鲜嫩，一咬汁水四溢，他与嘉丽好不容易猎到的小兔总是烤得太老，吃起来像是蘸了盐的树皮。大厅东面的墙上挂着一幅半人高的画作，主题是神族的狩猎，画面主体被骑士们占据，为首的骑士正将雷光闪烁的长矛一把掷向龙首，画家别出心裁地给每个骑士的盔甲涂上了火焰灼烧的焦痕，说是古龙的狩猎也并不为过，虽然圣光庇佑着这些骑士，但是他们头顶无星无月的黑夜站在对手那一边，点点火星环绕着龙头，能来到此处战士们必已伤亡惨重。</p><p>“您在看那幅画。”子爵说。</p><p>“啊，是的，我突然发现我有了一种不一样的感觉。小时候我只看见他们即将迎来的胜利，”幻想自己是他们中的一员，亚瓦想，跟敌人同归于尽，攥着爱人的手帕流尽鲜血，“现在我不太肯定这场鏖战的结局了，您瞧，那只龙要进攻了，他们历经重重艰险来到它面前，凶险只是增加不见减少。骑士们是赢了的，我们都知道这是历史，历史是不会改变的，但在战斗的前一刻，生活还没成为历史，菲娜手里的骰子尚未掷下，信仰再坚定，光凭想象可没法把事做成。这位大师的笔法相当巧妙，从外表看他塑造的是两个势均力敌的对手，从内心看人到底无知无畏。”</p><p>“古龙是实力强劲的对手，但您的本意应该不是说信仰是毫无意义的吧。”</p><p>“那倒不是！只不过，这幅画让我想起了生活，这些骑士想着会赢，也的确赢了，我呢，实不相瞒，以为做得到，结果我没有找到解救希蕾尔妲的方法。”亚瓦说，他放下刀子，“您的盛情款待本该用来招待能够治愈她的人，作为一个失败者，我实在无颜面对您和希蕾尔妲。”</p><p>“这都是天意啊。”子爵说，“其实，我也没有动过简简单单就能治好她的念头。无论如何，有劳您费心了。”</p><p>“如果可以的话，我想亲自表达歉意。请问，希蕾尔妲在哪儿呢？”他终于说出口了，亚瓦的心悬在那里，子爵拒绝他也情有可原，他手搭着膝盖，时间在煎熬中缓慢流逝。最终，子爵点了点头。</p><p>“这样吧，我带您见她。”刚端上来的野莓冰淇淋又端下去了，仆人收拾长桌，这些人的食物是他们吃剩下的残羹。亚瓦上了楼，厚实的地毯吸收了脚步声，大宅静得仿佛无人居住，子爵又上了一层，希蕾尔妲不再住在以前的房间了，亚瓦跟子爵来到门前，后者打开门锁。</p><p>“她在里面。”</p><p>“我就这么进去不要紧吗？”</p><p>“放心，这时她一般都在读书。”</p><p>石楠色的窗帘拉开了，天空犹如犁过的地，道道云朵相互平行，朝远方延伸。从窗口俯瞰，人的手几乎能够到翠绿的树冠，一株槲寄生的枝条缠绕在针叶间，城里屋顶的排列方式勾勒出了街道的轮廓。希蕾尔妲坐在大床上，她穿着整洁的棉布衣裳，胸口微微起伏，按着书本的手一动不动。旷日持久的病症夺走了诸多欲望，却无损于她的美。床边挂着一个精巧的空鸟笼。他的心怦怦直跳。</p><p>“希蕾尔妲？”他问道。</p><p>“啊！”她如梦初醒，声音发颤，“是您吗？”</p><p>“是我，亚瓦。”</p><p>“我就知道您会回来……”希蕾尔妲说，她的嘴唇勾起来，笑容使这张苍白的脸颊焕发生机，“我每天都在等您。”</p><p>亚瓦脸红了。一想到接下来要告诉她的事情，他的心头又是一阵沉重，“奥罗拉在哪儿呢？”</p><p>奥罗拉是他驯养的猎鹰，临别之际，他把它送给了希蕾尔妲。“我放它走了。我一打开笼子，它就飞出来了，它扑扇着翅膀，在房里乱飞，最后它应该是从窗子飞出去了。现在想想，要是我让女佣留下一根它的羽毛就好了。您不会生气吧？”</p><p>“怎么可能呢。”亚瓦说，“挺好的。您没被它抓伤吧？”</p><p>“早就好啦。”</p><p>“我——”他在床前半跪下来，“我没有找到治愈您的方法。我很抱歉。可是，您有必要知道这一切，否则我就是背信弃义的小人了。”</p><p>“真是太好了。”出人意料的是，希蕾尔妲倒像是放下了心，她的喜悦令他困惑不已。</p><p>“为什么呢？难道您不想过上正常人的生活了吗？”</p><p>“如果您做到了，帮助您的那个魔女就要跟我们同桌吃饭了。”希蕾尔妲答道，“那样一来，我们不仅会名誉扫地，还会成为附近几个小贵族的笑料。”</p><p>“您知道她的事情？”</p><p>“一点点。父亲很关心您，他跟我说您的事情。您跟她同行的事儿要是被叔叔知道了，可不知道他会怎么想呢。我宁愿您找不到治疗我的法子，也不要跟她扯上关系。”</p><p>“但是，就算找到了，也不一定非宴请她不可吧。”</p><p>“您不怕她报复吗？”圣女问，“不能偏离美德的大道，无论小径有多么诱人……她引诱您了吗？”</p><p>“她没有。”亚瓦说，“但我已经离开了她。您方才说到名誉扫地，会有这么严重吗？”</p><p>“她是魔女啊！操控邪恶的混沌火焰，恶魔的母亲，放这类人进了家门，就等于是把厄运往自己身上引。再说了，她也没有值得宴请的地位，外人看了会笑话我们一家人的。她可不是什么好人，您是怎么摆脱她的？”</p><p>“她杀了人。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“我让她走开。她就走了。”亚瓦说，他本来想给希蕾尔妲看那串珍珠，可旅馆的老板娘不像神族骑士那样有谈论价值，她并不在乎凡人的故事。在她眼里，他们值得被爱，却不值得尊敬。换做几年前的他，他也会这么想，而世界之大，单是一张羊皮纸，远不足以描绘它。希蕾尔妲没有变，他变了。他早该理解嘉丽一直以来承受了超出她应得的偏见，无怪乎她待人凶狠；圣女则留在原地，他走了那么远，回头一看，她就像是一座小雕像似的。她们两人性子截然相反，犹如带刺的盾跟折断的剑。他们又寒暄了几句，说了些哈欠连天的老话，什么旅途辛劳呀，身体状况呀，然而都和他无关了：遭到斥责还不是最令人痛苦的，希蕾尔妲的原谅中有一种妥协，模糊地指责了他的背叛。就连奥罗拉，也不带眷念地飞走了。大床对面，墙上的先祖夫人严厉地盯着他们，亚瓦想开门出去，惊异地发现本该是把手的地方只剩一个圆圆的洞。他只得敲门，子爵立刻打开了。</p><p>“您谈得怎么样？”</p><p>子爵专注地听着亚瓦的叙说，时不时用拇指跟中指捻捻自己的小胡子，听完，他叹了一口气。“希蕾尔妲是我最爱的小女儿，她矢志要将自己献给神明，我也难以违背她的意愿。但是，如果她不是这么固执的一个孩子，”他顿了一顿，“我是很乐意将她许配给您的。”</p><p>见亚瓦没有回答，他接着说：“也许您会认为我措辞不当，但她人生的太阳，确实还在半空的时候就落下了。事已至此，就遂了希蕾尔妲的心愿吧，她将在这座起居室里永远地成为圣女，而您要发誓保守秘密。”</p><p>“在这座小小的起居室里永远地成为圣女！”亚瓦喊道。</p><p>“她身体虚弱，却一息尚存。我的希蕾尔妲不再能去教堂了。”子爵说，“除此之外，您还需要做一件事。”</p><p>“您要自愿解除骑士的封号。”</p><p>亚瓦瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信听到的一切是真的。他心里有个声音在对自己说，要是没有回乡就好了。随后他马上就感到了羞愧。</p><p>“让我们来为这些闹剧收场吧，既然您夸下海口要拯救她又失败了的话，何不输得光彩一点？您来了之后希蕾尔妲才变成这样，还有人说您在跟异端的魔女交往。至少，别让希蕾尔妲的姓氏蒙羞，好吗？”</p><p>骑士隐隐地从这些话里听出了威胁的味道，怒气在他的心底酝酿，老子爵为什么老是要用自己的女儿当作挡箭牌呢？在为人行事方面，他跟亚瓦记忆中的他大相径庭。又或许是因为他当时还是个孩子，人们用对待孩子的方式对待他。一方面，教导他要维护自己的荣誉，一方面，教导他要诚实。却从来不教导他当两者冲突时他该如何办法。是沦为阶下囚还是成为自由人，没有一个两全其美的选项能权衡良心与利益。</p><p>“请给我一点时间考虑。”他对子爵说，“我很久没有回到家乡了，虽然我的家不在这里，但我几乎整个少年时期都是在这里度过的。我想先四处走走，回忆些旧日时光，然后我会给您一个答复。您也知道，解除了我的封号之后，无论怎么样我肯定是没有脸面在这儿继续待下去了。不幸的是，还有不少人记得我，在我开始流浪生涯之前，请允许我在此稍作休息吧。”看出了子爵犹豫的神色，他又说，“假如您不放心，担心我会逃走，您大可把我的盔甲拿去，以此证明我来过您这里。不过最好是再借给我一套别的盔甲，我不太习惯就穿着衬衣在外头走。”</p><p>亚瓦出了门。他懊恼地坐在一个街角，看着数年如一日没有变化的街道，街上静悄悄的，时间仿佛停止了。于是，他把头盔摘了下来，子爵给他的盔甲尺寸大了一点，跟他原先的那套相比，它实在是太笨重了。骑士深深吸了一口午后干燥的空气，索性把头套也拉掉了，他的头皮被太阳晒得热热的，不过他的脖子总算是得到了解放。他享受着这稍纵即逝的安宁，心里对子爵提出的要求一点底也没有。他想起了希蕾尔妲，她还活着，漫无边际的余生就这样被挤压堆放在一个小牢房里了。拒绝子爵的话呢？他绝对会命令麾下的士兵来抓他，把罪名推到他头上去，既然他认识黑魔女的事情已经为人所知，那再多出几条不存在的罪名也很容易。希蕾尔妲的命运不会发生改变。他又坐了很久，这个时间居民要么在午睡，要么在床上做除了睡觉的别的事。</p><p>一个身影出现在他面前，裙子遮挡了他视野里的洋葱与蒜头。</p><p>“亚瓦。”她说。骑士按下一把将头盔扣上脑袋的想法，他强忍落荒而逃的冲动，抬头看向她，“请问您是……”</p><p>他不说话了。“您怎么来了？”</p><p>她坐到他旁边。亚瓦往边上挪了一点，跟黑魔女保持一个小心的距离。他用眼角余光瞥了她一眼，黑魔女换了衣服，她穿的不再是那件大胆又张扬的异教长裙了，相反，她穿着从头包到脚的亚麻长袍，连裙子看起来也洗得变了色，打扮得像个圣女。“圣女”，他咀嚼这个词语的苦味，一绺黑色的发丝斜斜地飘在她的额前，是无心之过还是有意为之，他禁止自己再想下去。当她开口，他只得转过头去看着她。魔女伸手将头发扫进风帽里，她长长的指甲也消失了。</p><p>“他们把您丢在太阳底下晒着。”</p><p>“是我自己要出来的。”亚瓦说。这是实话。</p><p>“您的盔甲呢？”</p><p>“他们在清洗。”这也是实话。</p><p>她用手把自己的眉毛挤到一块，配合发黑的眼圈做了个鬼脸。“您看起来就是这个样子。”魔女微笑起来，她小小地奚落了他一番。亚瓦羞愤难当，即便知道这正如她所愿，他的脸还是红了。假如戴了头盔，他的沉默还要好说一些。他在心里苍白无力地把它归咎于日晒，他从魔女的神色看出她已心中了然，于是亚瓦下定决心紧紧闭上嘴巴，不再让任何一个可能透露他目前窘境的词汇飞出来。</p><p>“他不是个好人。”魔女接着说，她顿了一下，等骑士的反应。</p><p>“什么？”亚瓦想起子爵。他在心底赞同。</p><p>魔女看向他们面前满是尘土的大道。“从这里往前，在第二个巷口转弯，穿过晾在绳子上的床单跟衣物，往打铁声传来的反方向走，走个不到半哩，就到了旅馆。”</p><p>“格拉克旅馆。它也算是个酒馆。我小时候因为好奇去过，格拉克很和善，他把我安排在一楼的一个小隔间里，这样不会有子爵的家仆来打扰我。如果您拒绝，他们就会说您傲慢；如果您答应，他们又会觉得您太不稳重。那个隔间甚至有一个后门。”说完他忽然发觉了什么，亚瓦的脸又红了。他衷心希望刚刚的红潮尚未褪去，这样她就看不出有什么区别了。</p><p>“那些床单在风的吹拂下高高扬起，好像要飞到天上去。”他说。</p><p>“无论这群白色的仙女有多想飞走，她们最终还是没有那么做。”魔女说，“回到我没说完的话上去吧，我的头发老是耷一截下来，它有点短，盘起来不太容易。您是不是觉得这样很不庄重？”她甩甩头，那缕头发又掉下来指着她的鼻子，“我说我跟我的骑士走散了，但我们约好要在这里会合。”她自然而然地说，“格拉克一直盯着我的脸看。他领我去客房，进去之后，他捏了我一下。我问他在干什么，他凑过来对我说：‘别装了，我知道你是什么货色。女人都一个样。你是故意走散去幽会情郎的吧？’我说我是第一回来到这里，没有什么情郎。他说：‘那你干嘛不找一个呢？现在？’”说到这里，她就打住了。</p><p>“他不是个好人。”亚瓦说。他觉得不该打听后续了，尽管他感到好奇。“您怎么知道他是格拉克不是店里的伙计呢？”</p><p>“那他肯定是个在厨房打杂的老伙计。”黑魔女一本正经地说。亚瓦被她逗乐了，他脸上的愁云短暂散开了一小会。</p><p>“格拉克对您来说是个好人。对他的孩子也许是个好人。对他的妻子不是个好人。对我更加不是。”黑魔女说，“发现人们另外的一面总是令人心伤。我总想给他们找些理由，比如，他喝醉了。或者是，他的妻子在很久之前因为什么原因，最好不是因为他打她，离家出走做修女去了。不过，离家出走后，成为一个修女的可能性很小。我说了我的故事，但还没说完。讲讲您遇到了哪个不好的人吧，虽然我想我大概已经猜到了。”</p><p>“您告诉我您的故事，我就告诉您我剩下的故事。怎么样，很划算吧？”黑魔女狡黠的模样令他想起一只母狐狸。在她张大嘴巴微笑的时候，当心那口尖牙。她跋山涉水跟来了这里，一路上都没被他发现。又有什么好隐瞒的呢？追求荣誉跟遮丑不应是一回事。亚瓦把归乡之旅讲给她听了，省去了圣女跟他交流的细节。</p><p> “她困在那小房间里等死，”亚瓦说，“我什么也做不了。她的时间比我的更长，人生却比我的更短。”</p><p>“我理解，我也本该安分守己地待在伊扎里斯。”她讽刺地说。</p><p>“混沌的火焰会创造出恶魔。对于普通人来说太危险了。”</p><p>“是哪个神明借着您的嘴巴说出这话来的？”不待亚瓦开口，她又说，“不死人也很危险。所以您也觉得应该扼杀她本来会有的一切可能，只是为了不知何年何月失去人性那一天的到来？”</p><p>亚瓦沉默了很久。他把头盔戴回头上。“我要走了。”他站起来，睡醒的小孩在不远处打量他们，亚瓦一起身，他就跑进屋子不见了。“您还没有回答我的问题呢。”魔女在他身后说。</p><p>就算没有这身沉甸甸的盔甲，负疚也要把他压垮了。“我还能为她做什么呢？”他说，魔女勉强听清楚了下一句。“我还能做些什么来弥补我的过失呢？”只需再加一根稻草，一句话，轻飘飘的一推，他就会哭出来的。魔女坐在他投下的影子里，想象骑士的眼泪在面甲后的昏暗中流淌，坚忍克制的一或两滴，像是悬挂在他嘴角处的饱满果实。</p><p>“我明天还在这儿等您。难道您不想做点儿什么吗？”她问。</p><p>贵族和骑士在长桌上用了晚餐。沉闷的气氛填满了空旷的大厅，子爵回应完亚瓦的问候之后，同他说了一些近年发生的趣事，其中也包括这座城市严厉的治安与阴森的地牢，里头有许多惊人的故事，但遍布红斑的镣铐跟翻腾的地下暗河并不完全适合在晚宴上谈论。亚瓦听出了言外之意，他以身体不适先行告退了。子爵唤来家仆，让他带领亚瓦去客房。</p><p>“是您原来住的那间。”子爵说，“有很长一段时间是希蕾尔妲亲自在打扫。您父母寄给您的书都还在原处，地毯跟床单换了新的。她一直希望您能够平安回来。”</p><p>亚瓦匆匆去了客房，他不愿去想希蕾尔妲是在什么时候不再被允许踏出房间一步。不死人的数量正缓慢地增加着，犹如从血管开始逐渐扩散的痼疾，尽管十分缓慢，但倘若不加以扼制，终有一日也将到达世界的心脏。没有任何奇迹可以治愈这种诅咒，魔女说，它源于初火的衰微，火就要灭了。她表演似的一口吹熄了咒术之火，被映红的手掌恢复了苍白。亚瓦压灭蜡烛，他睁着眼睛，在想失去了骑士的身份，他该何去何从：故乡的大门看似敞开，却用无尽的屈辱迎接失败者；懵懂的市民听说他的故事，惋惜当中夹杂着嘲弄；银质刀叉摆在餐盘两边，长桌对面的子爵微笑着跟他一起分食女儿的血肉。若干年后，希蕾尔妲也许能在那个逐渐扩大的，不受人待见的群体中获得一席之地。但她能坚持到那时候吗？真的会有那一天吗？骑士的视线转到墙上的挂毯，上面绣着他与她的家徽，暗淡的星光沿着纵横交错的丝线流动，把两个古老家族的象征联系起来。他闭上眼睛，决定明天如期赴约。</p><p>亚瓦大清早就出了门。这座城堡变得陌生了，回头望去，它还是一副伫立在晨雾中的沉稳姿态，厚重的身躯见证并品尝了谋杀、诡计、鲜血与眼泪。年少的我心无旁骛，亚瓦想道，认为世界的一角就藏在我的手里，我坚守信念，或者说自以为坚守信念，实际上它们就是脚下的大地，一方面我们被它托起，一方面我们又不得不践踏它。书本让一个饥荒年间的农民倾其所有去救助一个受了伤的贵族，告诉他这是美德。那农民的妻子跟孩子怎么办？他们最后的面包都蘸着稀牛奶给了一个马上就要死的人，而收割的镰刀也离这些面黄肌瘦的人不远了。所以书上的美德是毫无怨言，不求回报的牺牲，无论这牺牲是否值得。换言之，我们都是不明不白的被牺牲者。他来到桥上，河水碧绿，抬着棺材的人从他身边走过，一支小小的丧葬队伍把这个清晨的宁静打破了。看他的装束，这些送丧人八成会以为他是负责巡逻的士兵，他转过身，从头盔的缝隙里打量这群人，魔女跟在队尾，手里拿着一本圣典。</p><p>“您……”亚瓦说，她走过他身边时，把他拉了过去。她在唇间竖起一根手指。他们两个跟着走了一段路来到城外的墓园，下葬的浅坑已经挖好了，当铁锹把泥土掀进墓穴时，魔女这才对他耳语道：“您看，这样也能混出城去。子爵既然要您严守秘密，他就不能让他们严格盘查。”</p><p>“不是每天都有人去世的。”亚瓦反驳道，他深深地感到他们两人的所作所为实在是太过冒犯死者。当然，她毫不介意。</p><p>“那就让人去世。”魔女简单地答道，“他们总不会连棺材也想打开看一眼的。”</p><p>“要买通太多人——您是想救她的话。这太危险了，从教士到送丧者，任何一个环节出了纰漏，我们就完了。”</p><p>“没关系。情急之下，火警的钟声可能跟丧钟的声音混淆。我们只需要雇几个游手好闲的懒汉，买一口小薄棺材，再在城外牵几匹快马，一切就准备妥当了。”</p><p>“这！”亚瓦说，他连忙压低声音，“您要烧别人家的房子？怎么能做这种事情？”</p><p>“放心，下葬的时候，谁也不愿意看谁。在这种仪式进行的过程当中，跟他人四目相对是很尴尬的事情，所以人们宁可盯着棺材发呆来蒙骗生者，也不愿意对死者诚实一点。没人会注意您的。”黑魔女安慰道，“正因为要把子爵的城堡烧掉，您才得作出一点牺牲。您要放弃您的骑士封号，这在城里是一件大事，子爵跟他的下人应该都会到教堂来，城堡里就只剩下看门人跟被关起来的那位小姐了。”</p><p>“我不走正门。前些日子，我去了一趟这里的地牢。我给犯人念诵祷文，至少我接触的这些人看起来还留有人形。我的漫游深入到了通往城堡的密道……跟我想的差不多，他们一向会往地下打洞，好在危险到来时鼹鼠一样地脱身。我们把她藏进棺材里，走出城外就上马一起离开。亚瓦？您在听吗？”</p><p>“谢谢您。我很抱歉，上回对您发了那么大的脾气。呃，我的意思是，杀人的确是不对的，但我应该冷静一点，沟通方式有很多种，但要尽力挑出最好的一种来。”他发自内心又稀里糊涂地说了一大堆自己也不太明白的话，特别是他们又靠得这么近，让他很难集中精神在组织语言上。</p><p>“不用道歉。我明白您的意思，看见您的气已经消了，真是太好了。”魔女说，“去告诉子爵您的决定吧。但是，到了那一天，您必须抢到最快的马，把他远远甩在后头。动作要快！火警的钟声一旦敲响，您就竭尽所能用最快的速度赶过来。”</p><p>葬礼过后，亚瓦跟黑魔女在路口分别了。日头移到了云朵后面，整个天幕散发出一种淡薄的金色光芒，就连子爵皱纹遍布的脸也有半边镀上了一层明耀。他的笔尖悬在空中。</p><p>“您的决心下得真快呀！这可不是在讽刺您，只是，您在很短的时间内做了一个正确的决定，这真让我喜不自胜。您想什么时候举行仪式呢？”</p><p>“越快越好。”亚瓦说。</p><p>子爵把笔搁好，他从桌前站了起来。“您介意我们来一个拥抱吗？朋友之间的也好，同盟之间的也好，您把它看作哪一种都可以。稍后我让人上一瓶酒。”说罢，他张开双臂。</p><p>亚瓦走过去，他给了子爵一个拥抱，没有表现出自己的不情愿。子爵瘦小干枯的身体居然有如此之大的力气，他的两条手臂就像蟹钳一样夹在骑士的背上。“酒倒不必了。我希望在仪式举行前您能将我的盔甲还给我，我更喜欢它的外观与重量。”</p><p>“那是自然。”子爵说，他放开了亚瓦，后者得以从老人身上陈腐的气味中解脱出来。就在刚才，他还有一个可怕的念头——把子爵给勒死。亚瓦把门轻轻带上了，最后的回身一瞥间，他看到太阳迅速地烧掉了拦在身前的屏障，这只橘黄色的天空之眼仿佛在向他示意：是时候了。</p><p>亚瓦的归乡在小城里掀起的风浪无异于神明使团的造访。经过粉饰的失败比成功还要光荣，女孩们纷纷将手帕扔到他的马背上，负责牵马的仆从也沾了光，不提吹嘘的谈资，一封封亟待传递的书信从她们带着香味的手指来到他崭新的衣襟前，洇湿的纸张起伏不平，眼泪与汗水的河流蜿蜒其上，甚至有人大胆地送上一束勿忘草。亚瓦骑在马上拘谨地穿过城市，没有一个家庭不在谈论他的事迹，他抓着缰绳，被众多狂热或轻盈的崇拜或爱意一路推上云端。尽管他很快就不再是骑士了，但我们这里好歹出过一个真正的骑士。人们说道。夹在这些巨浪一般的舆论攻势当中，亚瓦被搅得晕头转向，犹如一艘迷失于海市蜃楼的船只。有史以来，他第一次察觉到了名誉的重量，厌恶与孤立能够做到的事，赞美同样也能做到。这些不切实际的荣誉就好比雕像上的锈斑，侵蚀我的内心，助长我的依赖，亚瓦想，失去它们固然可恨，拥有倒也不遑多让。但是，他终究狠不下心粉碎她们泡沫般短暂的爱意，仪式前夜，他辗转反侧，起身将那束开始萎焉的勿忘草从花瓶里取出，他握着花朵，下楼去想找个地方将它们掩埋起来。对于这些蓝色的小花来说，泥土总归是比火焰要好得多的归宿。他拉开束带的一角，花枝便争先恐后地滚进了土坑里面，月光下，亚瓦的手上只剩那条细长而飘逸的紫色丝带。</p><p>枯燥生活中偶一出现的奇遇闪光令人永生难忘，小城居民把喧宾夺主的本领发挥到了极致，这几天来，守城的士兵忙得晕头转向，不少人从临近的几个城镇赶来，要在有限长短的人生里参与一场意义无限的典礼。几家酒馆的储藏逐渐见底，但吟游诗人与糖果贩子对酒水的淡而无味相当宽容。亚瓦的衬衫外罩了一件无袖褡，金色的家徽骄傲而沉默地飘扬在背后，他看着街道两旁乌压压的头颅，想起市民围观将要上绞架的犯人时，恐怕也是同样一副光景。他册封仪式举行的那天下着小雨，一行人在雨中朝教堂进发，马蹄溅起泥浆，年轻人的鬈发淋湿粘在额上，气氛清冷犹如是去送葬。</p><p>亚瓦下了马。市民们被守卫拦在外头，室内的清凉使人精神不由得为之一振。子爵跟几位大人物走在前头，他绕进一个侧室，随从在门口停住了。</p><p>子爵掀开支架上的红布。亚瓦原先的那套盔甲锃亮如新，子爵将红布递给亚瓦。后者展开布匹，一个小信封别在上面，红蜡戳着子爵的家印。</p><p>“您的通行证在这里头。”子爵说，“接下来您就请便吧，不过，不要让主祭等太久。”</p><p>他们出去了。两个随从进来为亚瓦穿上盔甲。亚瓦把浅蓝镶边的十字褡留在了房里，他知道那件面料柔软的罩衫很快就会变成哪个仆役的里衣，而物尽其用是对裁缝手艺的最高称赞。盔甲，这位感情深厚的老友，它熟悉的重量增添了亚瓦的勇气，最后，他摸了摸骑士剑柄末端的配重球。</p><p>贵宾们陆续入座后，昭示仪式开始的钟声响起。亚瓦单膝跪在地上，他盯着神父袍子下摆的花纹，心脏咚咚直跳。等待的焦虑与忐忑在他心头横冲直撞，亚瓦把长剑举过头顶奉还，他的双手微微发抖，迫切和兴奋从大脑一路窜到指尖，这一举止被神父误以为是虔诚的流露，这位老人俯下身来，托住了他的手背。亚瓦大为惊讶，他维持着原本的姿势，只听见神父说道：</p><p>“孩子，无论你身为何人，无论你身在何方，愿美德永伴你身。”神父从他手里接过剑，他刚想回答，第二轮钟声响了。整个教堂陷入寂静，唯余火警钟声富有节奏的回荡。亚瓦抬起头，光柱自高处的天窗洒下，守卫跑进来，他撑着大腿喘气，然后说：“子爵！您的宅邸起火了——”</p><p>亚瓦推开神父跑了出去，久蹲过后他的双腿有些不听使唤，但他依旧熟练地解开缰绳翻身上马，街道乱糟糟的，组织消防队的人跟抱着孩子的妇女混在一起，他不得不放慢速度避开这些惊慌失措的人。</p><p>“亚瓦！”他的名字穿透了人的喊声与孩子的哭声，声音的主人策马从后头赶上来，他与亚瓦并肩同行，子爵的确有一匹好马。“亚瓦，听我说，放弃吧！别去了！”</p><p>“什么？”亚瓦两腿一夹马肚，“您这是什么意思？”</p><p>“让她安分地待在那儿吧！”子爵说，他骑到了亚瓦前面，老人回过头，他的神色一如往常般平静，面颊松垮的皮肉随马匹的颠簸一颤一颤，“停下吧，亚瓦，这都是天意！”</p><p>“不！那是你的女儿呀！”亚瓦绝望地喊道，他下意识去拔腰间的长剑，不料摸了个空。见状，子爵的马刺扎进马腹，马儿跑得更快了，他们之间的距离越拉越大。</p><p>青年的脚从马镫里滑了出来。亚瓦跳上马，他踏着这只活物扭动的背脊纵身一跃，重量使这个平平无奇的凡人不可避免地倒向地面，但他手里的别针也捅进了马的屁股。马匹吃痛，一蹄趵在亚瓦肩上，子爵也被甩了下去。那一踢力道极大，尽管有着盔甲防护，亚瓦的锁骨还是一阵剧痛，他摸着伤处，薄薄的铁皮凹下一块，再偏几分，恐怕他已当场撒手人寰。亚瓦撑着地面爬起来，他一瘸一拐走到老人身边，子爵蜷在地上，弓起身子咳嗽。亚瓦忍痛用一只手把他拖到墙根，远离那匹狂躁的大马。浓烟越过低矮的房屋直升蔚蓝的天际，犹如一种邪恶的仪式。市民把朝向街道的门窗紧紧地关上了，蓓尔嘉拖着翅膀，蹑手蹑脚地在路上走动。救火的喧闹遥远而微弱。他要去她们那里，耽搁得太久了。</p><p>一只手拉住了他的绑腿。亚瓦低头，一线涎水沿着老人的嘴角流淌。</p><p>“我想我要死了。”子爵说，浑浊的眼珠瞪着天空，“刺眼的太阳。”</p><p>“会有人来救你的，你是子爵。”亚瓦说，他迈开腿，轻易地挣脱了他的手。“所以也会有人来杀我。”子爵喃喃道。亚瓦听不见了，他已离去，罪业女神弯下腰，合拢了黑色的翅膀。</p><p>运着大桶泼水的人没来得及阻止亚瓦，后者就冲进了城堡，热浪令人几乎寸步难行，他往圣女的卧房跑去，旋转的楼梯仿佛无穷无尽，有一团火在他的右肩里燃烧，那畜生可能踢断了他的骨头。</p><p>希蕾尔妲披下的金发长到腰际，她与魔女对峙。离开了柔软的大床，从她站立的姿态来看，他的这个老朋友——或许他们本该成为恋人——坚定又顽强，纯真带来的信念使得这个女孩子无忧无惧，甚至能够打着赤脚在秋风里走夜路。但她很少光着脚，更别提走夜路。希蕾尔妲的生活由无数个凹凸不平的小点组成，瞎子的世界由盲文书跟他人无关痛痒的关心构建，直到她的认知形成一个自我的完美平衡。子爵大错特错，她的太阳从未落下，始终纹丝不动地高悬在上空。铁的戒律纵然冷冰冰的，却比情人的胸膛更能倚靠。可是，就同肉体的遭遇一样，精神的慰藉也抛下了她，紧闭的房门，圣典的轻蔑，父亲遮掩的言语，骑士飘忽的行踪，杳无音讯，饱尝孤独。一个陌生女人闯入她的房间，告诉她城堡起火，除跟她离开之外别无他路。</p><p>“谁在那儿！”</p><p>“是我，亚瓦。”亚瓦按着肩膀走到魔女身旁，他感觉圣女身上有什么东西不让他继续靠近，“我们是来带你走的。”</p><p>“我们？”希蕾尔妲问道，“她是谁？我爸爸呢？”</p><p>亚瓦不说话了。他搜肠刮肚要给她一个解释，但不能。压倒性的气势从希蕾尔妲的平静中散发出来，她站在那里，不动声色的神情同父亲简直一模一样。这个问心无愧的年轻人手心沾满了冷汗。</p><p>“子爵在外面等着我们。”黑魔女说。她替亚瓦解了围。</p><p>“她是谁？”希蕾尔妲又问，一丝若有若无的微笑令她变得很美，“不用回答我。跟您同行的女人，那还能有谁呢？”</p><p>“请您跟我们走吧。”魔女说，“这里很快就要变成一片火海了。”她朝希蕾尔妲伸出手，“我牵着您。”火舌已经沿着地毯爬了进来，壁画里的贵妇人首当其冲被烈焰吞噬。</p><p>希蕾尔妲摸索着碰到嘉丽的手。忽然，她掐住魔女的手腕把她扯往一边，亚瓦始料未及，魔女撞在墙壁上，她的一簇头发掉出兜帽，离火焰那么近，它们在高温下瞬间卷曲。亚瓦把她扶起来，他架着她的腋下待她站稳。</p><p>“骗子!”像是看见了他们的举动，希蕾尔妲叫道。她推了亚瓦一把，他险些栽倒，希蕾尔妲跌跌撞撞跑出门外，她的脚步声往上楼的方向去了。嘉丽的身子沉沉压着他，他闻到头发的焦糊味。</p><p>“我跟你去追她。”她低声说，裙裾已经着火。</p><p>“不用了，”亚瓦说，他搂住嘉丽的腰，拉过披风捂在她的鼻子上，“我们要快点出去。再过一会我们不是被烧死就是被闷死，您尽力跟上我。”</p><p>他怀里柔软的躯体动了动。她的手也搭在他的腰间。“一路跟到末日。”</p><p>当他们彼此搀扶着跑出城堡的时候，周围的灭火者都在喝彩，看嘉丽的衣着，他们八成把她认成了希蕾尔妲。他的披风烧得面目全非，黑魔女的裙子下部焦黑皱缩，被人泼了一桶水之后湿淋淋地黏在身上。亚瓦放开她，他一个人走在前头。</p><p>“您受了伤。”来到僻静的窄巷里了，魔女说。</p><p>“现在怎么办？”亚瓦问，他破烂的披风盖不住后背，金线织就的家徽毁去大半，烟熏火燎的盔甲覆满黑灰，他的调子里满是疲惫，“我们还能做什么呢？”</p><p>“出城。我们的马在城外。您拿到通行证了吗？”</p><p>“拿到了。” </p><p>“她是不死人。她会死而复生。”嘉丽说，“把盔甲脱了，我要看看你的伤。带伤赶路可不好受。”</p><p>亚瓦照做了，他扒开里衣，伤处青中泛紫。她捏着护符做出施法动作，淤血疼痛一并消散。“她会在一个陌生的地方醒来，”魔女说，光溜溜，赤条条，像个婴儿，只是缺乏庇护。她低着头，喜悦暗暗绽放，“她不会彻底死去。游魂将在大地上游荡。”</p><p>“有朝一日，我们说不定会遇到她。在所有解放的方式中，死不是最好的一种，却是最行之有效的一种。”她为亚瓦穿回盔甲，他身体僵硬，刺鼻的汗水气味自甲胄深处蒸腾。</p><p>“请离我远一点。”她做完了手头的工作，亚瓦说，“谢谢。”</p><p>“没关系的。”魔女退开几步，抬起头定定看着他，“出城之前，我要先去一趟格拉克。行李在那里。待会您能在外面等我吗？”</p><p>小伙计去了不一会，格拉克就下来了。他鼻头通红，身形肥硕，踩得楼梯吱嘎作响。这个发了福的中年人出现在亚瓦的视野里，后者喊了一声。</p><p>“喔……哎呀！”格拉克的眼神从黑魔女身上移开，他挠挠鼻子，“朋友，你好！救火员今天酒水半价。”</p><p>“你好，格拉克。喝太多小心记账出错！”亚瓦说，他倚在旅馆外马厩的柱子上。春日午后的阳光昏昏沉沉，四下无人，建筑在地面慵懒地铺开紫色的阴影。一匹小马打了个响鼻，又重归静谧。就好像一切都没有发生过，他们经历的混乱不过是一场梦。</p><p>“我在这儿等您！”亚瓦说。</p><p>“这就是你的骑士吗？”格拉克问，他们上了楼，男人掏出一串油腻的钥匙给她开了锁。他们走进去，她的物件放在那里原封未动。窗户开着，格拉克走过去把它关上了，房间暗下来。</p><p>“你也该履行你的承诺了吧？”</p><p>“你还记得他么？”嘉丽说，“下面跟你打招呼的那位？”</p><p>“他？”格拉克口唇蠕动，大把的络腮胡子像是某种动物的巢穴，“他是谁？我为什么要记得他？”</p><p>“他是亚瓦。”</p><p>“哦，原来是他。那你是谁？”格拉克困惑了，“我记得子爵有个女儿同他关系不错。你是他的女儿吗？”他的脸一下子涨红了，“不对不对，子爵的女儿是个瞎子。”格拉克上前一步，他拉下她的兜帽。嘉丽散乱的黑发搭在肩头，那一撞弄坏了她的盘发。</p><p>“你跟亚瓦不是老相识么？”</p><p>“是这样没错，但我跟他也不是那么熟，再说，你欠的账还是得算清楚的。”老板嗫嚅道，“我不在乎了。而你在乎。难道你想告诉他？”</p><p>嘉丽一阵沉吟。她明亮的双眼上下打量格拉克。“你说的对，你不在乎。”她弯腰慢慢提起肮脏的长裙，看见紫色的高跟鞋，格拉克不禁赞叹，他捏着她的小腿肚，像只蛤蟆一样蹲下去，胡子磨蹭着她的皮肤。魔女默无声息地笑了。嘉丽抽出绑在大腿皮带上的匕首，她松开左手，裙子掉落。</p><p>女人揪着格拉克所剩无几的头发，把他的头朝外一扯露出脖颈，她手起刀落，血泉喷涌而出，射在她的麻布裙子上，格拉克眼珠暴突，他的喉咙里冒出一串不成形的尖叫，断续而嘶哑，楼下打碎盘碟的响声隐约传来。男人倒下了，攥着她小腿的力道迅速减弱，她一脚一脚踢开这具庞大的身体。</p><p>格拉克还没死，他瞳孔失焦，望着天花板，嘴里咯咯直响。生命的湖泊在地板上奔流，匕首刺入男人的胸脯，一刀，又一刀，直到格拉克完全无声无息，嘉丽这才停手。魔女在尸体的衣襟上擦干尖头小刀，将它收回刀鞘。她打开包裹，取出自己那套紫色的皮制裙子。嘉丽脱掉衣服，她站在血泊里，用换下来的衣物擦净双手与脸颊，随后它们如一团破布般被扔掉，黑魔女把三角帽戴回头上。她收拾好行李，女人提着它，摇摇晃晃地登上格拉克的啤酒肚。她在死人的裆部摩擦鞋底，清理完毕，嘉丽跳到干净的地面上，她关好门，慢悠悠地下楼，亚瓦还在等着她。柜台处的小伙计胆怯地抬眼，没见着格拉克，他松了口气。</p><p>“亚瓦！”她跑过去，他有些吃惊。</p><p>“怎么啦？”对她的装束亚瓦只字未提。他丢下手里分叉的麦秸。</p><p>“我们可以走了。”嘉丽满心欢喜，亚瓦不明所以，他点点头：“我们走吧。”</p><p>他们走到城门，鉴于亚瓦提议帮她拿行李，魔女也乐得两手空空，守卫出来了，他喝住二人。“你们的通行证呢？”</p><p>亚瓦递给他那个皱巴巴的信封。“城里起火了。”他说。</p><p>“是啊，”守卫心不在焉地回答，“事发突然哪，他们救火去了，要我盯紧点，万一有走私的队伍可就不好了。噢……亚瓦！你也去救火了？”他扫了一眼亚瓦。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“那你的通行证呢？”</p><p>“她是我的同伴。”亚瓦说。</p><p>“每个人都要出示证明，”守卫来到魔女跟前，“你不像是有证明的样子啊，”他存心要刁难她和他，“我说得对不对，魔女？”</p><p>头部挨了突如其来的一击，守卫扑倒在地。亚瓦举着魔女的行李，“那个，啊，你的包裹蛮沉的。”他讪讪道。</p><p>嘉丽笑了。“这是怎么一回事呢？”</p><p>“只是在必要的时刻，不出人命的话，我觉得暴力也不失为一种解决问题的手段，我是这么想的。不杀人。你觉得呢？”亚瓦说，他的脸在发烫，幸好嘉丽看不到。</p><p>“我觉得很对。事到如今，我希望您能够相信我，那位乡村医生不是我杀的。我只想吓吓他。只看事物的表象，就觉得我在欺骗您，这是不对的。撒谎是一种低劣的骗术，藏得再好，人总会自己透露真相。”魔女说，她领亚瓦来到拴马的地方，钱货两讫，她挑走了牡马。第三匹马留在那里，亚瓦心生黯然，他驱马跟上，不敢看她裸露的背。</p><p>“请慢一点！”</p><p>嘉丽勒住马儿。“我可是处处碰壁的漂泊魔女，”她打趣说，“跟着我能有什么好处呢？”</p><p>骑士显得气恼。“您这我还有些债得还，再说了，您的故事还没讲完。反正……一路跟到末日。”他的声音愈来愈低。</p><p>“那还请竭尽所能。”嘉丽道，她一扬长鞭，马匹飞驰，把夕阳与亚瓦甩在身后,从她的袖口滚落一个揉皱的信封，捏碎的火漆封口色泽暗红，纸团一瞬没入蹄下。流浪骑士急忙追赶，苍鹰为紫椋所缚，猎人落入网中，归乡之旅就此告终。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>